


The Art of Seduction Through Peppermint Patties

by lasairfhiona, sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett has a problem. He's in love with two men.<br/>Danny Williams has a problem. He's in love with his partner and attracted to his partner's lover.<br/>Horatio Caine has the solution to both their problems. He suggests they become a threesome.<br/>This is the story of how that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [polybigbang](http://polybigbang.livejournal.com/)
> 
> We would like to thank our wonderful artist [mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific) and her work can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/585805)

Steve watched Danny move around the kitchen getting ready for work by pouring half a pot of coffee into a large travel mug. He was trying to work up the courage to ask his partner a very important question. 

"Ready to go?" Danny asked holding up his now filled mug.

"Yeah," Steve said, "Just waiting on you." He knew for now that he missed his opportunity.

Danny slid into the passenger seat of the Camero with a groan. 

"Rough night, Danny?" Steve gently teased deciding on another tactic and trying to see how much his partner remembered from the night before.

"Rough night, he asks," Danny grumbled. "No, Steven, I didn't have a rough night. I enjoy getting drunk and trying to sleep on a rock hard couch with an aching knee."

Steve sighed. He couldn't deal with Danny's sarcasm this early in the day. Not after the night he'd had last night. He started the car and pulled out into the morning traffic. "Here, have a peppermint patty," Steve said, tossing one to Danny in hopes that it would improve his mood a little. Danny's love of peppermint patties was a well known fact.

Danny caught it and opened the candy, dropping the silver wrapper back on Steve's lap as he bit it in half. He sipped his coffee and watched the scenery go by. He was tired and sore but at least his head wasn't pounding as bad as it could have been considering the amount of beer he and Steve drank. He was about to ask Steve why he was so moody this morning when his phone started to ring. "Shit," he mumbled as _Keep Your Hands to Yourself_ started to play.

"Whose ring tone is that?"

"Horatio's," Danny answered and pulled his phone from his pants pocket.

"You gave my lover a ringtone," Steve grumbled. He knew he should never have let Horatio and Danny meet the two of them had been trouble together since.

"I give ringtones to people I like and have more than one conversation with," Danny countered. "And before you ask, yes, we have been keeping in touch since Horatio returned to Miami. Now, if you don't mind."

Steve shot Danny a dirty look before turning his attention back to the road before Danny gave him another lecture about safe driving habits.

"Yo, Red," Danny said. "What can I do for you?"

"You talk to my lover on a regular basis?" Steve asked glancing briefly at Danny when what his partner had said sank in.

Danny glared at Steve while he listened to Horatio. "Yeah, I can do that," he told Horatio. He'd have to get Chin or Kono to occupy Steve while he went to pick Horatio up.

"Danno," Steve softly growled.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You wanna talk to your honey bunch, Red?"

"Honey bunch?"

"All right, I'll stop yanking his chain," Danny told Horatio. "Talk to you later."

"Just how often do you talk to Horatio?"

"What the hell?” Danny countered as he closed and returned his phone to his pocket. “Are you jealous he and I talk?"

"No," Steve quickly retorted.

Danny shifted in his seat to face Steve. "You are, aren't you?" He wasn't convinced. There was something in Steve's tone of voice.

"I am not jealous," Steve repeated. "I'm just wondering with all the flirting you're doing with Horatio if maybe you have a thing for him?"

"A thing, Steve? What the hell do you mean by a thing?" Danny demanded.

"Yeah, a thing. As in are you attracted to him? As in have the hots for him?

"While I find Horatio attractive, I do not have a thing for him as you so crudely put it?"

"So you find men attractive?" Steve asked getting to the question he'd wanted to ask earlier but hadn't been able to find the words to ask.

"I thought we established this when Horatio was here before that I was bi," Danny reminded Steve. "You worried about Horatio being faithful?"

"No."

"So what's with the attitude?"

"What attitude?" Steve asked. "I don't have attitude."

"Yeah, right."

"If anyone has attitude, it's you."

"Bullshit!"

"Thank you for proving my point."

"Hands on the wheel and eyes on the road, Steve!" Danny snapped. He shifted in his seat again so he was facing the road as they went. He nursed his coffee and refrained from speaking to Steve for the rest of the ride.

When they pulled up in front of the building, Danny reached over and grabbed his keys as soon as Steve turned the car off.

"What the hell, Danny?"

"I have an errand to run later."

"What errand? We could have done it on our way in."

"I said later, Steve, not now; jeez, you don't listen."

"I do too, listen." Steve pouted.

"Sure you do, buddy," Danny muttered ignoring Steve’s puppy dog eyes. He opened his door and slid out of the car.

He knew Steve was right behind him as they walked into the building and up to their offices. He headed for his office and closed the door behind him. He needed Steve to stay annoyed with him so he'd be able to sneak out later and pick up Horatio.

Steve barged into Danny's office minutes later. "What's crawled up your ass?"

"Just because I don't want to continue a meaningless conversation doesn't give you permission to come barging in here to continue said conversation," Danny immediately retorted.

"Do you realize when you open your mouth words fall out that I and everyone else in your life have to piece to together in order to understand you?"

"Then I'll make it easy for you," Danny growled. "Fuck off, McGarrett

Steve looked at him, stunned by what Danny had just said. Never in the two years of being partners had Danny ever said those words to him with such vehemence before. With one last concerned look at Danny, he turned on his heel and left the office, slamming the door on the way. 

Danny watched him go with a slight smile; he really hoped when he got back here with Horatio this afternoon all would be forgiven.

Kono walked into his office five minutes later. "What did you do now?"

"Good morning to you, too," Danny automatically retorted. "And why do you automatically assume it's my fault when it actually could be his?"

"Because you start more arguments than he does," Kono reasoned.

"I resent that."

"It's a known fact you and tact are not best friends."

"I feel the love, Kalakaua," Danny muttered. He felt the tiniest bit slighted.

Kono shrugged.

Danny sighed. "If you can keep a secret, I'll tell you what's really going on."

"Sure I can," Kono said. "Steve still doesn't know it was you who stole the spark plugs from the Marquis."

"He does now," Steve said from the doorway. "We'll discuss that later. We've got a case."

"Shit," Danny muttered.

"Fix this," Kono threatened as she followed both Steve and Danny out of Danny's office.

"Nothing to fix but Steve's attitude," Danny retorted as they surrounded the computer tech table.

"Focus, people," Steve snapped.

Danny bit his tongue to keep from commenting and listened to Chin detail their new case.

With one last glare at Danny, Steve turned to Chin and said, "Let's go. Chin with me, Kono, I want you to go with the techs. Danny, since you have an appointment this afternoon, you can stay and coordinate from here," Steve instructed without even giving Danny another look.

"Wow, Brah, he's really pissed at you," Chin observed.

Danny wanted to roll his eyes and make a sarcastic comment, but he refrained. "Just be careful and don't let him doing anything too stupid."

"Relax. It'll be fine."

Danny hoped Chin was right but he knew his partner and knew Steve's penchant for getting into trouble. Besides, Horatio would kill him if Steve got hurt and ruined his surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

The case ended up being fairly routine which for Five-0 was a rarity. 

Danny coordinated everything until it came time to leave for the airport. He then turned everything over to Chin. "So is he still pissed off?" he asked before leaving.

"No," Chin replied. "He's more hurt and annoyed than anything."

"Damn."

"How do you intend on fixing things?"

"Lots of groveling."

"So what was he badgering you about?"

"He has a surprise visitor coming in today," Danny explained.

"Horatio's coming for a visit and asked you to pick him up at the airport and to keep it a secret," Chin theorized.

"You, my friend, are scary."

Chin smiled. "Get out of here. I'll call when he leaves for the day."

"Thanks," Danny said and walked out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the airport was relatively quick, considering the time of day. He was glad he was going to have a little bit of time with Horatio because he needed to explain to the redhead the current situation between him and Steve and he really hoped Horatio didn't kill him for putting Steve in a foul mood.

Danny met Horatio at the gate, the perks of being a member of an elite law enforcement team.

Horatio took one look at him and immediately asked, "What did he do now?"

"More like what did I do to piss him off," Danny countered.

"Danny?"

Danny grabbed Horatio's duffle and headed through the airport with the redhead next to him. 

"You aren't going to get out of answering."

"Not trying to, just want to get out of the airport before I admit to making a molehill into an enormous mountain all the while just wanting to keep him off my back so I could get out to pick you up and thus keep your surprise intact."

Horatio waited until his bag was stowed in the trunk and they were seated in the car before questioning Danny again. "Okay, what happened?"

Pulling out of the parking spot, Danny headed toward the exit. "I spent the night last night. I was cranky because of sleeping on the couch. He was cranky for whatever reason he was cranky for. And then you called. He may or may not be happy that we talk on a regular basis. And I may or may not have accused him of being jealous. And I may or may not have reminded him I was bi. And it may or may not have escalated into stupid bullshit and me telling him to fuck off."

"Ouch," Horatio murmured.

"You're not gonna hurt me for putting him in a bad mood?"

"No," Horatio answered. "I think you've beaten yourself up enough already."

"So how do I fix it?"

"A six pack and lots of groveling."

"You've been where I'm at before, haven't you?"

"Several times."

Danny laughed. "Do I want to ask?

"Probably not," Horatio answered with a chuckle.

"And how many times did you pick a fight for the makeup sex?"

"No comment."

"That's what I thought. So do you want to go to headquarters or straight to Steve's?"

"Steve's. I want to change and grab a shower before he gets home."

"I have a stop to make first."

"Beer?"

"You know it."


	4. Chapter 4

Danny picked up a couple cases of Longboards. He also picked up a bag of Peppermint Patties to replace the bag he finished off that morning, and then drove them to Steve's. Getting the beer had put him behind and he hadn't been able to get out of town before three so he'd been stuck in traffic through the city and it finally broke free once he got into Kahala.

While Horatio showered, Danny stashed the Peppermint Patties in the freezer and put one of the cases of Longboards in the mini fridge on the lanai. Grabbing one, he dropped into the lounger. While he waited for Horatio, he tried to figure when the rails came off in their argument this morning. They bickered all the time but this had an element of something else to it. He really didn't like being at odds with his partner since it messed with everything in their lives.

Danny pulled his phone from his pocket when he heard it ring. "Yeah, Chin," he answered.

“Steve’s headed your way and his mood hasn’t improved,” Chin replied.

"Great, just what I needed to hear. Thanks," he said hanging up his phone.

"What's up?" Horatio asked having heard Danny's comment as he came through the door

"Apparently, Steve was trying to call you and couldn't get a hold of you and that has put him in a worse mood than he'd been in before," Danny said, handing Horatio the beer he'd set out for him.

Horatio took the beer and dropped into the chair next to Danny. "Damn," he grumbled shaking his head. "Good thing you got extra beer. I might need to take the same advice I gave you."

Danny chuckled. "At least you'll get the makeup sex," he said quietly. 

"I wouldn't be so certain of that," was snapped from the doorway of the lanai.

Both Danny and Horatio turned in their seats to look.

"Hi," Horatio said as he got up and headed toward Steve.

"Surprise," Danny chimed in seconds later.

"You're both bastards," Steve declared, turning and walking back into the house.

Horatio followed and found Steve with his hands braced on the island on the counter. "Steve?"

Danny followed them until they broke off and headed for the kitchen, he headed for the door to give the lovers some time alone. The last thing he wanted to do was come between them and he knew from Horatio's previous visit that soon they wouldn't even notice his absence. 

"What the hell, Horatio?"

"I was trying to surprise you," Horatio quietly explained.

"Yeah, hell of a surprise."

"I thought maybe since you'd had a pretty rough week last week, I'd come and see if I could get you to take a few days off. Go to one of the other islands. Just get away."

"How did you know about the case?"

"Danny called me."

Steve straightened and glared at Horatio. "So my partner is calling you to report on me?"

"No Steve. Danny called to talk about the case. Father to father kind of thing." 

"Don't you mean cop to cop," Steve automatically retorted. He refused to admit it bothered him Danny still thought he was playing at being a police officer.

"No, Steve. I mean a father to father thing. Tell me you didn't notice your partner having a hard time with the kidnapping and murder of the little girl?"

"I did," Steve admitted. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Ever since he's met you, he talks more to you than me."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

"It's true," Steve maintained.

"What are you, five?" Horatio asked shaking his head. He knew Steve had a lot of insecurities about becoming one of Hawaii's elite cops. Between his lack formal police training and the desire to live up to the image of his father the cop, he'd put a lot of pressure on himself.

"What the hell is that supposed mean?"

"It means you are acting like a teenager throwing a temper tantrum because he's jealous."

"What the fuck do I have to be jealous about?" Steve growled as he invaded Horatio's personal space.

"Absolutely nothing from my point of view, but you're the one who is acting like a jackass because Danny and I talk to one another. My question is, are you jealous of Danny, or me?"

"What?"

"I know you care for me, but I also know you have feelings for Danny as well."

"Just how much did you and Danny have to drink? Because now you're talking nonsense."

"Am I? It's not like we haven't talk about this before, you just have selective memory. Jesus, anyone with eyes can tell how you two are together."

"If you tell me we act like an old married couple, you can sleep on the couch."

Horatio just shook his head. "You do, and there is no way in hell I am sleeping on the couch. I suggest you get your head out of your ass."

"Then go spend the night with your new best friend," Steve muttered and stormed off upstairs.

"Well," Horatio sighed. "I thought I had issues."

He pulled out his phone and called Danny, knowing the blond had left to give them some time. "Hey D, how far did you get? It looks like I need a place to stay tonight." Horatio sighed as he closed the phone and sat down on the couch to wait for Danny. 

Looks like he'd be wearing the same clothes tomorrow because there was no way he was going upstairs to get his duffle bag. The last thing he wanted to do was get into yet another argument with Steve. They both needed to cool off before they said something they would regret. He had to wonder, though, what was really going on with Steve because Danny was right, something was off. There is no way that their argument should have stooped to the levels it had.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door closed in a childish attempt to make himself feel better.

It didn't work.

He slumped down on the bed right next to Horatio's duffle bag. He dropped his head into his hands and let his mind replay the events of the night before.

He and Danny had been drinking and quite unintentionally gotten drunk. He still wasn't quite sure how it happened, but one minute they were sitting on the lanai, a nice buzz going, talking about nothing in particular and the next thing he knew, Danny was leaning over his chair, kissing him.

Then Danny sat back down, with a full bottle of beer as if nothing happened and he was left with the feel of Danny's lips on his and not knowing what the hell had happened. 

And the kicker was this morning when they were waiting for the coffee to brew Danny claimed he didn't remember anything of the night before, so Steve was left with wondering if it had happened or if it had been his mind playing tricks on him.

And in the middle of him trying to figure everything out and wanting to talk to Horatio but not being able to get a hold of his lover when he needed him, said lover and his best friend had been plotting behind his back. He felt like he'd been betrayed by both of them.

 

He just wasn't sure who was doing the betraying: Horatio, because of the time he spent talking to Danny or Danny for talking to Horatio instead of him.

He looked up when he heard the front door open and close. He knew Horatio had taken him at his word and found somewhere else to spend the night.

He could probably guess where Horatio was going and that, too, felt like a betrayal because chances were if Horatio had stayed and slept on the couch, Steve would have apologized for being an ass and they would be sharing a bed before dawn. And now not even that was a possibility.

He sighed and stood up. Without a glance toward Horatio's duffle, he went back downstairs and tried to go about his evening routine.

He sat out on the lanai with a beer for a long time, determined not to break into the bottle of bourbon sitting on the top shelf of the pantry. As much as he wanted to, getting drunk would not be the best thing to do. Besides he had to work tomorrow. The whole getting drunk thing last night partially started this whole chain of events.

When he finished his beer, he locked up the house and headed for bed, hoping he'd be able to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny was halfway to his place when he got Horatio's call. He was mildly surprised because he thought Horatio and Steve would be busy having makeup sex. He didn't have to wait when he pulled into the driveway since Horatio was already walking out of the house looking dejected and pissed off at the same time.

"What happened?"

"We got into a fight and he gave me an ultimatum," Horatio explained as he settled into the passenger seat.

"The couch?"

"Yeah." Horatio sighed. "There's something troubling him, but I couldn't get past his jealous/feeling betrayed/pissed off state. He was not in the mood to talk to me."

"Damn,” Danny murmured. “Wish I knew what was wrong."

"Me too," Horatio said as he turned and looked out the window while Danny drove.

"So do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Danny asked after a bit.

"I could eat," Horatio quietly answered. "Airline food is not my favorite thing."

"I hear ya," Danny agreed. "There's a nice diner not far from where I live. They have killer cheeseburgers."

"Does Gracie know you're cheating on your diet?"

"Probably," Danny said with a laugh. "How's Kyle doing?"

"He's doing great. He'll be in Hawaii next week. He's getting transferred to Tripler." 

"Nice. So does that means we'll be seeing more of you?"

"Probably. Provided things don't go south with Steve. I'll still come to see Kyle but it'll just be harder to be here."

"I guess we're gonna have to make certain things don't go south with Steve," Danny said with a hint of determination. "I like having you around and Gracie adores you."

Horatio smiled. "I'm pretty fond of her too," he said softly, knowing it was an understatement to how he felt about Danny's daughter.

Danny turned into a small, but well maintained parking lot. He parked near a small, whitewashed building.

"This reminds of a place I like to eat at in the Keys," Horatio remarked as he got of the car.

"Good food?"

"I could happily live there," Horatio said with a wry grin.

Danny laughed as they headed into the diner. "You're Italian side is showing, Red."

Horatio chuckled. It sounded kind of bitter to him. "Better that than the Irish, Jersey."

Dropping into the booth opposite Horatio, Danny asked, "Do I want to ask?"

"It's a family thing I try not to tap into."

"Gotcha," Danny said, getting the hint Horatio didn't want to talk about it.

"So what's good?"

"I can honestly say everything, but what are you in the mood for?"

What Horatio was in the mood for he couldn't have, so he settled with, "A cheeseburger and a beer."

Danny nodded. "I'll have the same, but I'll have a soda instead of a beer."

"How far is your place from here?"

"Not far."

"So have a beer with me."

"After drinking last night, I'm not sure more beer is a good idea."

"Considering your day, and my day, a beer is a very good idea."

"Remember I've already had one earlier."

"Fine, drink your soda. But you'll have a couple with me when we get back to your place. I don't willingly get loaded, but tonight a nice buzz would suit me fine."

He couldn't miss the dejection in Horatio's voice and reached across the table to give the redhead's hand a squeeze.

Horatio was tempted to flip his hand over and hold onto Danny's, but he didn't want to push another person away from him so he squeezed back and then let go.

"What'll you have, boys?"

"Mushroom Swiss burger," Danny answered automatically knowing what he wanted without looking at the menu but handing it to Horatio to look at.

"That sounds good but I'll stick with a Bubba Cheeseburger." Horatio said after seeing his favorite item on the menu.

"What's that?"

Horatio laughed. "Just a plain cheeseburger with Heinz 57 sauce." He said once the waitress walked away.

"Florida Boy."

"Watch it, Jersey," Horatio mock growled.

"Why?" Danny countered.

"No lasagna this trip."

"That's harsh."

"I use what I can," Horatio said with a smirk.

"And I'm sure you use it every chance you get."

Horatio just shrugged innocently and changed the subject asking how Danny found this place which got the blond off on a whole other tangent about the food in Hawaii being so different. Horatio just smiled as he listened to Danny go on and on knowing full well that half the food Danny was 'complaining' about he actually liked and ate on a regular basis. 

When the waitress brought them their burgers Horatio smiled and watched Danny bite into his burger and moan ridiculously before picking up his own. As he bit into his burger he was surprised to discover he was hungrier than he thought. Besides, it kept him from admitting out loud he couldn't blackmail Steve with food because the other man wasn't as fond of food as Danny was.

"Good?" Danny asked after watching the redhead almost inhale his burger.

"Amazing," Horatio murmured.

"Gonna get another?"

"I shouldn't, but I will."

"Trying to maintain your girlish figure," Danny teased.

"More like watching my cholesterol kind of thing, but it's hard when I love food the way I do."

Danny laughed. "I'm sure Steve tries to keep you on the straight and narrow, too."

"Just like Grace."

"The less she knows about me and junk food, the better I sleep," Danny retorted. He signaled the waitress and ordered them both another burger.

"Same with Steve. Although, I'm not entirely certain Calleigh doesn't tell on me when I don’t eat right because I always get a call from Steve and my eating habits always make it into the conversation."

"They care about you and what happens to you."

"I know. It's just..."

"Just what?" Danny asked. "Look I don't know about your demons, but something tells me you think you aren't worthy of it. But you you're wrong."

"How can you be so sure?" Horatio questioned, his own insecurities getting the better of him.

"Wow," Danny said leaning back in his seat, watching Horatio. "You have this routine down pat. What do you think I am, stupid? Just a nobody cop from Jersey who can't read people? Get your head out of your ass, Horatio. I don't introduce my daughter to people who aren't good people. So you have demons. We all do. And maybe yours are worse than others, but look at where you are. What you do and the people who care about you. Not to mention I think I have a pretty good idea of who you are from our conversations the last few months."

"You're not some dumb Jersey cop," Horatio said quietly, knowing he was deflecting attention away from himself. He had never been comfortable with talking about his demons. "Steve wouldn't have picked you as his partner, if you were."

Danny shook his head. "You're good. Deflection with compliment. No wonder you and Steve get along."

"Among other reasons," Horatio said with a shrug, trying to keep Danny from looking too deep into him. 

"I am not talking about your sex life," Danny said with a groan. "Talk about your past, don't talk about it. I don't care. It helped shape you but it's not who you are. And you are more than what some asshole tried to convince you that you are." 

"That's profound."

"You're being a dick."

"That's the Irish side," Horatio admitted. "Now you know why I don't tap into it."

"I would say that's a cop out, but I can relate."

"So we're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"Makes you wonder why he puts up with us?"

"He loves us," Horatio answered simply.

"He loves you."

"Don't ever discount your place with Steve or his feelings for you. He doesn't show it but if he didn't care for you, you wouldn't have been allowed in his life like you are."

"Hmm..." Danny murmured. Horatio was right. There were only a few people Steve let close to him, like Kono, Chin, by extension Malia and Grace.

"You know, I'm right."

"Yeah, but little good it does me right now with him not really speaking to me."

"He'll get over it," Horatio said with a shrug, pushing the empty plate away from him. '”Any idea what happened to set him off this morning? You said he was grouchy from the get go."

"Not a clue. We were drinking last night. Undoubtedly had a few too many, or maybe not and it was the beer and the pain meds for my knee but I don't remember much, except falling asleep on the couch."

"You know, you aren't supposed to drink with pain meds." 

"Yeah, I know but I've been taking these meds for so long they don't even make me sleepy anymore." Danny paused for a moment thinking. "Shit, the doctor upped the strength. That would account for the crazy dreams."

"Could be. What kinds of dreams?"

"Me kissing Steve kind of dreams."

"What if they weren't dreams?" Horatio posed.

"Shit."

"That's not a bad thing," Horatio countered.

"Not a bad thing, he says," Danny exclaimed. "He's your boyfriend and I would be poaching."

"What did I tell you the last time I was here?"

Danny paid the bill and they walked out to the car. He didn't want to finish this conversation where they could be overheard. Once they were finally seated in his car again he answered, "That it was okay to act on my feelings for Steve."

"And?"

"That I was welcome to join you."

"That still holds true, Danny," Horatio said reaching across to squeeze Danny's leg before returning his hand to his lap.

"What about Steve? How does he feel about this or are you just springing it on him?"

"Steve isn't a stranger to threesomes," Horatio commented nonchalantly.

"Catherine?"

Horatio just smiled.

"I should have known," Danny said with a chuckle. "But that doesn't answer the question of the three of us and how he feels about me."

"Danny relax. Do you honestly think I would ever have sprung this on either one of you without at least knowing if there was a possibility for it to work?"

"Honestly. I don't know. I don't think you would. I saw how much the two of you care about each other. Which begs another question: What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How can you be so understanding and accepting?" Danny asked, still unable to wrap his mind around what Horatio was suggesting.

"Love makes impossible things possible."

"I still don't get it."

"I'll make it simple for you," Horatio said, determined to get through Danny's hard head. "You have feelings for Steve. He has feelings for you. I love Steve and want him to be happy, therefore I can share him with you safe in the knowledge you would never willingly do anything to hurt him."

"I'd rather die," Danny declared. "But say I go along with this. How does it work? What about you and I?" How does it work between us?"

Horatio turned slightly in his seat so he could watch Danny as he drove. "We're friends. We can figure it out as we go," he said. "Why don't we get back to your place, have that beer and we'll talk about it?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a lush," Danny countered with a smirk.

"I've got a hollow leg," Horatio retorted.

"Don't all Irishmen."

Horatio threw his back and laughed. "Good point."

"But I have to agree about the beer," Danny reluctantly admitted. "After today, I could use several."

"I knew you would finally see it my way," Horatio joked.

Danny rolled his eyes.

Horatio softly chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Hey now. You aren't going to go to sleep on me are you?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"You. Steve. The three of us."

"I'd have thought you'd want him all to yourself after having an open relationship for so long, but you like the idea, don’t you?" Danny asked as he turned into the parking lot of his apartment building and parked.

As they got out, Horatio looked over the roof of the Camero and answered, "Yeah, I do."

"I'm willing to consider it," Danny said as he opened the door to his place. "Now, no negative comments about my apartment."

"I may be doing well now, Jersey," Horatio drawled. "But, I remember what it's like to live paycheck to paycheck."

"Could you please explain that concept to your pigheaded lover," Danny grumbled.

"I will when I can get him to speak to me," Horatio reminded Danny as he settled on the blonde's threadbare couch.

"Yeah, there is that." Danny walked into his kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers from his fridge.

Horatio took the beer from Danny and watched as the blond dropped down on the sofa next to him. "To mending fences," he said, tilting his bottle to tap it against Danny's.

"To mending fences."

They quietly enjoyed their beers, and after a bit Horatio shifted so he could lean over and place a chaste kiss on Danny's lips.

"Horatio?" Danny questioned.

"Shut up Danny and go with it," Horatio said running his hand along Danny's cheek to cup the back of the blonde's neck, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss.

Danny moaned into the kiss while his hands found their way into Horatio's soft, red hair.

Horatio moaned when he felt Danny's fingers in his hair. He was a sucker for having his head rubbed and Danny had no idea that by running his fingers through his hair he'd played into one of his turn-ons. 

Danny slightly pulled back and ended the kiss to catch his breath. He noticed Horatio's glazed over expression and softly chuckled. "You remind me of my dad's old dog, Dot."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Danny breathed. "There was nothing more that she loved than to have her head rubbed and her ears scratched."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted you called me a dog or old," Horatio said with a laugh then added, "Dare you find the places I like to be petted."

"I said reminded me of a dog," Danny remarked, before pulling Horatio into another kiss.

Horatio ran his hands down Danny's chest and back up to start unbuttoning his shirt. 

He wanted to run his hands through the blond hair that had been teasing him ever since he met Danny. 

Danny's hands slipped from Horatio's hair and the redhead made a slight mewl of displeasure in the kiss which allowed Danny's tongue to slip inside Horatio's mouth to play with Horatio's tongue. His hands slid down Horatio's arms to settle at his waist, toying with the hem of the redhead's faded t-shirt.

Pulling back, Horatio reached down to pull his t-shirt over his head before pushing the open edges of Danny's shirt back off his shoulders. When he bared the blonde's chest, he ran his hands up and down, brushing over a nipple before pushing Danny back on the sofa and capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.

Danny ran his hands up Horatio's chest, toying with a nipple before sliding them down his back to cup the redhead's ass through his jeans. He urged the redhead closer, practically rubbing his suddenly aching erection against Horatio's thigh, which caused Horatio to groan.

Horatio reached between them and cupped Danny's cock and gave it a squeeze. 

Danny grunted and broke the kiss. He pulled back and quietly said, "No."

"No?"

"I want to, but I can't do that to Steve," Danny explained. "I can be an asshole, but I won't hurt a friend in that fashion."

Horatio huffed out a breath before pulling away and leaning back against the sofa. "You're right," he quietly said. "I won't do this to Steve. We've been through enough turmoil because of a third person who wasn't approved of ahead of time. "

"You and Rick?"

""Yeah. That was an assumption made which caused a few problems throughout its duration. It was over about the time I came here the first time," Horatio answered. "We didn't part as well as Steve and Catherine."

“Ouch.”

"Yeah, while Cath and Steve and I had a good time together. Steve and Rick pretty much hated one another and Rick always had issues with the open relationship Steve and I had at the time. I got tired of the fighting about Steve especially since Steve wouldn't ever be the one I gave up." Horatio said. He always liked Cath, and when she finally found someone who could give her all, she went for it and he was happy for her. Reaching down, he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on, before tugging Danny closer. "Come here, let me hold you while we figure out what we're gonna do and how we're gonna tell Steve."

Danny let Horatio pull him closer and he leaned against the redhead, trying to ignore the pressing need in his pants.

Adjusting his own erection, Horatio sighed. "We need to set things right with Steve first then we can try this."

"How are we going to do that when he's not talking to either of us?"

"I'll go back in the morning and talk to him. After a night alone, he should be in a better frame of mind to listen."

"You're optimistic."

"I just know him. He needs to think about things."

"Speaking of thinking about things," Danny said. "I'm gonna grab a shower."

Horatio chuckled. He knew exactly what Danny was going to do in the shower, since there was no hiding the erection that pressed at the zipper of Danny's pants. It was the same thing he planned to do. He needed to do something to release the tension. Especially now that he knew what that body felt like and how well the chino covered cock fit in his hand.

"Enjoy yourself," Horatio said not bothering to hide an all-knowing smirk. "I think I'll grab another beer."

Danny levered himself off the couch and headed toward his bedroom. "No jerking off on my sofa, Red," he tossed over his shoulder.

"I'm not that uncouth," Horatio retorted. "I do have self control."

Danny laughed and said, "barely," under his breath, just loud enough for Horatio to hear.

"Just wait, Blondie. Your day will come and you will see how much self control I have."

"Jesus, Horatio, way to make this easier for us tonight."

"Incentive for what you're about to do."

"I'm pretty sure I don't need incentive."

Horatio laughed and waited until he heard Danny closing his bedroom door before he wandered into the kitchen for another beer.

Danny dropped his clothes in a pile and stepped into the shower. He was tempted to turn the water all the way cold and shock his erection away, but decided to take things in hand. Horatio's teasing left him wanting. The hot water streamed down his back as he took hold of his cock and began to stroke it. Closing his eyes, it was Steve's face and the slightly calloused hand of Horatio that stroked him firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio opened the door to the fridge and scanned the contents determined not to think about how Danny would look in the shower as he jacked off. He found whipped cream, chocolate sauce and vanilla pudding which he pulled out and sat on the counter. This got him thinking about making a bastardized form of tiramisu, so he went looking for cookies, coffee and dishes to put the dessert in.

Digging through the cupboards he found the dish and the coffee. Looking at the Kona coffee label he smiled. Danny might bitch about Hawaii but he was slowly coming around if the Kona coffee was any indication. He was glad he had the set the glass dish on the counter when he heard the low moan coming from the bathroom. It took every bit of will power not to walk in there and see if the reality of Danny post orgasm was what he could see in his mind


	8. Chapter 8

Danny leaned against the shower wall, trying to regain his equilibrium. It had been awhile since he had come from such a vivid fantasy. Knowing it could become reality because of Horatio's offer made his heart skip a few beats as cool water rained down against his chest.

Straightening up, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried off and got dressed, trying not to think about what the redhead had gotten up to while he had been indisposed.

He walked into the kitchen, surprised to find the redhead busy making dessert. "Aren't you the industrious one?"

"It was either cook or join you, which, while pleasurable, I'm sure would not have been a good idea."

"Probably not," Danny agreed with a sigh. "So what did you make?"

"Tiramisu or at least a bastardized version of it."

"Jesus, Horatio, you're killing me here."

Horatio just smiled and walked past Danny, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm going to take my shower; stay out of the dessert until I come out."

"Have fun."

Shaking his head, Horatio quipped back, "Not as much as if you were with me," before ducking out of reach of anything Danny could throw at him.

Horatio walked into the bathroom and stripped before he noticed the small pile of clean clothes Danny had been nice enough to leave on the toilet. He immediately knew they were Steve's because he recognized the t-shirt as one he had given Steve years before as a gag gift.

This more than ever made the redhead determined to get Steve and Danny together, if not for their sanity than definitely for his.

He stepped into the shower and quickly took care of business with the image of Steve worshiping Danny lingering in his mind along with the beginnings of a plan to get the three of them together in Steve's bed before another day goes by.

Horatio came out to find Danny lounging almost boneless on the sofa a bottle of beer in his hand. He had to strengthen his resolve. "Let's try that dessert," he said to avoid jumping Danny on the spot. 

They sat spooning the tiramisu straight from the dish while Horatio told Danny some of the ideas he'd come up with. 

"I think our best option is to go over and wake him up with breakfast," Horatio said after a bit.

"Have you ever tried to sneak up on him," Danny grumbled. "It's damn near impossible."

Horatio just smirked.

"I don't want to know do I?"

"That I have a twin who was a SEAL and now in his spare time rescues people from impossible situations," Horatio replied with smirk still firmly in place.

"There are two of you? Does Steve know?" 

Horatio laughed, "Yeah, Steve knows, he's even met Dino, although that first meeting was rather amusing from our standpoint. I doubt Steve thought as much."

"Oh god, tell me he didn't mistake your twin for you?"

"He most certainly did."

Danny threw his head back and laughed. He could well image Steve's reaction at the mistake and found it funny as hell.

"Yeah, even Terry, Dino's partner, found it amusing."

"I bet Steve wasn't amused."

"Not in the least bit. Didn't you notice him subtly checking my wrist when I got here to make sure it was me and not my brother."

"I wondered about that. But why?"

"Because Dino has a tattoo, on the inside of his wrist so there is something to tell us apart."

"Okay, but why wouldn't he automatically think it was you?"

"Because getting me to take a day off is like getting him to take a day off and suddenly here I was surprising him and enlisting your help. That would totally have been a move my brother would have made."

"So Dino is the suave, romantic one?"

“Not hardly,” Horatio softly laughed. “He's just a bigger horndog."

Danny chuckled. "Here I thought life around Steve was interesting."

"You've no idea," Horatio fondly murmured. He loved his twin, but there were times when he wished he had been an only child.

"So in other words if who we think is you comes to visit out of the blue check his wrist for a tattoo to save us a lot of trouble down the road?"

"Exactly."

"And this tattoo is what exactly?"

"The Chinese symbol for fire."

"Very appropriate."

Horatio nodded. "And the bastard beat me to it."

"So do you have any tattoos?" Danny asked suddenly curious and not understanding why.

"I do."

"Where?"

"I'll show you tomorrow."

"Tease," Danny grumbled crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"Tomorrow," Horatio promised.

"I'll hold you to that."

Horatio just smiled. "I would expect nothing less from you."

"So what are we going to make him for breakfast?" Danny asked changing the subject back to their problem child.

"I was thinking omelets. It will appease his healthiness and still be good."

Danny laughed, "Good idea. We don't want to piss him off again by feeding him something unhealthy."

"Oh, I could feed him zeppoles and he would just smile."

"Hell, you could feed me zeppoles and I would marry you," Danny retorted.

Horatio chuckled. "You're such a foodie."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not in the least bit. I enjoy cooking for people who appreciate food."

"I get the feeling you just enjoy cooking."

Horatio smiled, "You wouldn't be wrong in that assumption. I cook to relieve stress. Chopping things is my attempt at anger management."

"Yeah, I could see that," Danny chuckled. "Have you ever thought of opening up your own restaurant?"

"Not really," Horatio admitted. "I leave stuff like that to Dino since he's got a bar in Costa Rica."

"Ever been there?"

"Once with Steve."

"Is that where Steve met Dino for the first time?"

"Yeah, Dino had been bugging me to bring him down and Steve had been in Panama at the time."

"Do I want to know why he was in Panama?"

"Jungle warfare school."

"Seriously, they have a school for that?”

"They do. The Army runs it."

"Ooo, no wonder he doesn't like me teasing him about the Army."

"You don't?"

"I do."

"Eh, it's good for him. Character building," Horatio said with a laugh. "So he was finishing up some training there and came north to meet me at the bar for a long weekend."

"Nice place?"

"Not bad. It's near a beach. So they get locals and tourists and Dino can keep his fingers in the thick of things and still look innocent about it," Horatio said with a yawn.

"Come on old man, let's get you to bed."

"Who are you calling old?" Horatio countered, pulling Danny to his feet, barely missing knocking the rest of the tiramisu onto the floor.

"You," Danny countered. "And, if you make a mess in here I'm gonna kick your ass."

Horatio smirked, but he got the message. "I'll clean up in here and join in a few minutes."

Danny watched as Horatio grabbed the dessert and headed to the kitchen before picking up the bottles that littered the coffee table and dropped them in the recycling bin. When Horatio was done in the kitchen Danny locked the doors and turned out the lights leading the redhead into the bedroom.

"Danny, this might not be such a good idea."

"I'm not sleeping on the couch, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you sleep on it so unless you want to sleep in Grace's pink princess bed then you're stuck with me."

Horatio looked over at the small bed in the opposite corner of the bedroom. Definitely too small and way too much pink for him. 

"As much as I adore Grace," Horatio began. "That's a little too much pink for me."

"I know," Danny agreed. "But, girls like it."

Horatio nodded remembering how much his niece loved that color when she was younger. "I promise to not molest you in your sleep."

"At least not tonight."

"Now who is making it hard for whom?"

"Shut up, Horatio and get in bed."

"Have you always been so pushy?"

Danny shot the redhead a dirty look and pointed toward the queen size bed.

Horatio sighed. He pulled back the covers and got settled waiting for Danny to join him.

Danny crawled into bed and tried to get settled as they lay next to each other awkwardly. "Oh the hell with it," he muttered and rolled over, throwing an arm across Horatio's chest. "Not a word.”

"Not a word," Horatio promised before closing his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. He wanted it to be Steve's arm across his chest, but Danny's was the next best.

He didn't know how long he lay there, thinking about the past, imagining the future, unable to sleep. He knew he dozed off and on several times. One time when he woke he found he and Danny had reversed positions and he had an arm over Danny's chest. Rather than give into the temptation to slip his hand up and under the t-shirt Danny wore and run his fingers through the thick blond hair covering Danny's chest, he rolled over only to have Danny follow him. Holding him in place. 

The fourth or fifth time he woke up, Danny rolled toward him and asked, "Can't sleep?"

"Not really, too much on my mind."

Danny lifted up enough to look at the clock. "Might as well get up and go try to surprise Steve, it's almost dawn and he'll be getting up soon for his swim."

"Be the perfect time to sneak in then," Horatio said, but didn't make any move to get up.

"You really are scary, you know."

Horatio rolled over and pinned Danny, claiming his mouth for a deep kiss, before rolling off and heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

Danny just laid there and wondered if this is what it would be like being Horatio's lover.

"Come on, lazy bones," Horatio said minutes later coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. "Time to get up and begin Operation Breakfast."

"Jesus, put on some fucking clothes,” Danny grumbled to cover the glee he felt at catching sight of the small dragoon tattoo Horatio sported on his right shoulder.

Horatio just smiled and grabbed Steve's t-shirt and the jeans he'd worn over to Danny's. Dropping the towel, he pulled the jeans on sans underwear.

"I hate you right now. You know that don't you?"

"Maybe," Horatio drawled. "But you'll come to love me."

"Smug bastard," Danny muttered as he flung back the covers, got out of bed and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door shut as he went.

Horatio quietly laughed as he finished getting dressed.

While he waited for Danny to finish getting ready he walked into the kitchen and set up the coffee pot to brew. No one should face the morning without coffee, especially this early in the morning.

When Danny finally came out, he followed his nose and took the cup Horatio handed him. "I think I love you."

"See I told you," Horatio quipped back and laughed when Danny shot him a glare.

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning?" Danny inquired as he poured them another cup of coffee.

"Would my answer impact your decision to join us?" Horatio countered.

"It might."

"In that case, I'm an absolute bastard."

Danny chuckled. "Now, that I can handle.

"I'm guess you can handle a lot," Horatio guessed, leaning back against the counter to watch Danny.

"Honestly. I don't know anymore. Sometimes I get tired of fighting everything."

Horatio set his mug down and walked up to Danny, grabbing his arms. Looking him straight in the face he told the blond, "Do not ever give up fighting for what you believe in. It's one of the things he values most."

Danny nodded. He wondered if there was more to Horatio's vehemence but refrained from asking at the moment. "Speaking of Steve."

Dropping his hands, Horatio agreed, "Yeah, we gotta go." 

Danny set his cup in the sink and then grabbed the keys to the Camero. "Yeah, let's go."

Horatio quietly followed behind.

The drive to Steve's was relative quick thanks to the early hour and the lack of traffic. Danny didn't pull into the drive instead he dropped Horatio off so the redhead could watch until Steve went out for his swim. He already had a backup plan in place if Steve broke his ritual of a morning swim.

Horatio skirted around to the back of the house and waited in hiding to see if Steve would keep to his morning ritual.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke at his normal time and debated with himself about going for his morning swim. He really didn't feel like going for a swim, but if he was honest with himself, he knew he needed the exercise to help clear his head.

He needed time to compartmentalize his feelings for Danny. He didn't want to lose Horatio because he wanted to have more of an intimate relationship with Danny than that of best friends.

He got up and pulled on his swim trunks. He grabbed a towel and headed downstairs stopping in the kitchen long enough to start the coffee pot going.

Horatio watched from the shadows as Steve walked toward the water, he knew by the slump of his shoulders his lover had the weight of the world on his mind. If Danny's 'dream' really was more than a dream then he knew what Steve had on his mind and he was trying to figure out what to do about it.

When Steve dove under the wave Horatio slipped in the lanai door, sending Danny a text to tell him the coast was clear.

Danny pulled into the driveway and parked once Horatio gave the all clear. He quietly entered the house and found Horatio busy making breakfast.

"We got about twenty minutes tops," the redhead said as he chopped green peppers and onions on a bamboo cutting board.

"I'm just glad he went," Danny replied as he poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Why's that?"

"He's more calm and focused when he gets his swim as if it actually centers him."

"It does."

"Really?"

"Yes," Horatio softly said. "Because it does the same thing for me."

"Wow you two really are alike aren't you?"

"Yeah, in a lot of respects we are," Horatio said with a shrug as he dropped the peppers, mushrooms and onions in a skillet to sauté. Turning to reach for the eggs Danny had just beaten for him, he asked, "What do you do to calm your mind, find your center?"

"Spend time with Grace."

"And when you can't?"

"I call home and talk to my mom."

Horatio nodded. He added the eggs to the sautéed vegetables and waited until they became firm enough to flip. He let them cook for a few seconds more and then slid the omelet onto a plate. "How do you like yours?"

"Just like that will be fine," Danny answered. "Anyway, I can talk you into making zeppoles?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

Horatio pushed a plate toward Danny and tossed some more veggies into the skillet to start another omelet for Steve, figuring his lover should be in soon. He'd added the eggs and was about to add the grated cheese when Steve walked in.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Apologizing by making you breakfast," Horatio calmly replied as he continued to finish the omelet he was making. He flipped and then slid it onto a plate. "Come take a seat. I know you're starving."

Steve wrapped the towel around his neck and dropped onto the chair opposite Danny, taking the plate Horatio handed him. "It's good," he declared after taking a bite. 

"About yesterday," Danny started.

"I was an ass," Steve declared.

"Yes," Horatio agreed from where he stood next to the stove working on his own omelet. "Do you want to talk about what's going on?" he asked hoping to get Steve to open up.

"Yeah. No. I don't know," he stuttered.

"So start at the beginning," Danny offered.

Steve looked up at his partner. "You kissed me."

Danny dropped his fork. "So it wasn't some whacked out dream from the pills and the beer?"

"No. It wasn't."

"Steve?" Horatio asked hoping to continue to draw his lover out more.

"What do you want, Steve?" Danny softly asked.

"I want you," Steve just as softly replied. "I want you both."

"But?"came from Horatio since he could sense some hesitancy on Steve's part.

"I don't want to hurt either of you."

"Oh, babe," Danny said reaching across the table toward Steve, grasping his hand.

Horatio came to stand behind Steve and put his arms around him where he sat. "What if I told you it was okay. You aren't going to hurt me by wanting Danny."

"How is that possible? How does that even work?"

"Because we both want you," Horatio said leaning in to give Steve a quick kiss on his cheek.

Steve looked between Horatio and Danny, not even knowing what to say in response to Horatio's declaration.

"He's right, babe," Danny confirmed.

"And what about you two?"

"We've discovered we are attracted to each other," Horatio said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I want to ask how you discovered that."

"Horatio is a fucking tease."

Steve looked at the two of them and laughed, really laughed for the first time since Danny kissed him the night before last. "No kidding," he said looking back at Horatio.

"I'd be hurt by that wild accusation, if it wasn't the truth," Horatio grumbled moving away from Steve to settle in the chair between the two partners.

"At least he admits it," Danny said finishing his omelet.

"So what do you think?"

"About?"

"The three of us," Horatio said, slightly impatiently

Steve set his fork down. "It's logical. I just..."

"You just," Horatio encouraged.

"I just need to think about it. Think about how it's gonna work. This is not you, me and Cath having a good time. This is more. Can you give me that?"

"Yeah, we can." Both Danny and Horatio agreed.

"I'm gonna go. Give you guys some time. See you at the office later," Danny said as he got up and set his plate in the sink.

Horatio got up and walked Danny to the door.

"It's nice and everything," Danny began.

"But, I don't have to play wife to your husband," Horatio finished for him before he pulled Danny close and kissed him.

"Yeah, but that was nice," Danny said when he pulled back. 

Horatio just smiled and watched as Danny walked out to the Camero. As Danny was pulling out of the drive Horatio turned and headed back to the kitchen and Steve.

"Danny go?" Steve asked as he stood up and set his dishes with Danny's in the sink. Turning he leaned back against the counter and watched Horatio.

"Yeah."

"Did you kiss him goodbye?"

"Yeah," Horatio admitted. "But what I really want to do is finally kiss you hello," he added as he walked up to his lover and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt Steve resist for a moment and then found himself pulled tight against his body and being kissed for all he was worth.

Horatio loved it when Steve took control and so he melted into the kiss with a soft moan. He slid his hands up Steve's back and around his shoulder's pulling the brunette closer still.

Steve pulled back after a bit to allow them to catch their breaths. "Hello."

"Hello, yourself," Horatio said with a soft smile. "Convinced I'm really me?"

"Yeah, Dino is too suave to be romantic," Steve explained.

"Ouch."

Steve smiled and dived in for another kiss.

"God, I've missed you," Horatio muttered when they pulled back to catch their breath, rubbing his aching cock against Steve. He made it plain what else he missed.

Steve resisted the urge to throw Horatio over his shoulder and carry him to bed, but he did push Horatio away enough so he could stand up straighter and proceed to pull Horatio's t-shirt off.

"Is this mine?"

"Danny gave it to me."

"Huh," Steve said as he dropped it on the kitchen floor and leaned in to pull Horatio back against him.

Horatio moaned when he felt Steve's cool damp body against his.

Horatio slid his hands down Steve's trunks and cupped his ass causing Steve to groan as their cocks were push together. He broke the kiss and said, "Take me to bed."

Steve smirked. "The kitchen floor undignified for you?"

"I gave up floor sex a long time ago." Horatio moved his hands back to Steve's waist.

"That's not how I remember it."

"You're working on ruining the mood here, McGarrett."

"Can't have that," Steve retorted. He pulled away long enough to catch hold of Horatio's hand and lead him upstairs. Once they reached the bedroom, he pushed the redhead onto the unmade bed.

Horatio looked up from where he was sprawled and crooked a finger at Steve.

Steve needed no further incentive. He tossed aside his towel and joined Horatio on the bed laying partially on the redhead.

"You know this works better with no clothes," Horatio softly remarked.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Steve took that challenge and claimed Horatio's mouth in a demanding kiss, effectively stopping anything else the redhead was going to say.

"I swear to god, Steve, if you don't fuck me soon, I'm not going to be responsible," Horatio gasped when Steve broke their kiss and bit his shoulder.

"Patience, patience."

"Fuck patience," Horatio said, flipping Steve and biting down his chest until he got to the waist band of his swim trunks which he pulled off in one fell swoop. As he was about to work his way back up Steve's body, he found himself pulled forward and flat on his back again. 

"What the fuck?" the redhead growled glaring up at Steve.

"I said patience," Steve quietly replied unfazed by Horatio's growl. He ran his hands down Horatio's chest toying with nipples as he went, which in turn caused the redhead to arch off the bed. When he reached the waistband of Horatio's jeans, he undid them and pulled them off and discovered that Horatio was naked underneath. "Horatio?"

Horatio shook his head to clear it when he heard the hesitancy in Steve's voice. "Look at me," he softly commanded and waited until Steve did so. "We didn't do anything except exchange a few kisses, because we couldn't hurt you like that. We want our first time to be with you."

"That's never stopped you before," Steve reminded Horatio.

"That was before. This time I know what I stand to lose," Horatio earnestly replied. "And, you and Danny are too important to each other and to me for me to fuck that up."

"You're really serious about this aren't you? It's not just some whim?" Stave asked laying his head on Horatio's hip. 

Horatio leaned up on his elbow and reached down to run his hand over Steve's head and neck. "No. It's not a whim. I see how you are together. How much you mean to each other and I know how much you mean to me. We gave up everyone else for each other. They only one I want to or I'm willing to share you with is Danny."

"God, Horatio, I don't know how to do this."

"This time it isn't about each of us having someone else. This time it's about the three of us together. We'll figure it out together. The three of us."

"What if I don't want to give this up? You and me?" Steve asked running his hand along Horatio's leg.

"We don't have to. We can still be us,"

"And what happens when you go back to Florida?"

"Then you have Danny."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You'll be all alone."

"I'll have fantastic phone sex to keep the ghosts away."

"I'm trying to be serious, Horatio."

Horatio sighed. "I know."

"So what about you? Danny and I will be here and you'll be in Florida alone."

"Good incentive to come back often. Maybe even give in and move here," Horatio said, pulling Steve up into his embrace. 

"What? You'd really think about that?"

"I'd consider it if you and Danny were here, yeah. Plus Kyle will be here too."

"Kyle's getting transferred here?"

Horatio nodded as he ran his hands up and down Steve's back. "I haven't exactly had a chance to tell you that yet."

"Tripler?"

Nodding again, he reached up and pulled Steve down for a kiss. "My family will be here now."

"What about Calleigh?"

"She's got Rick."

"How are you with that?"

"I'm fine with it."

"Truly?" Steve asked looking deep into Horatio's eyes.

"Yes," Horatio snapped suddenly exasperated.

"No need to get testy."

"We were doing something a lot more interesting than talking."

"You've got a one track mind at times."

Horatio pulled Steve down and breathed into his ear, "Shut up and fuck me, sailor boy."

Steve laughed and said, "Love you too, Red," as he went back to kissing his way down Horatio's body until he reached the cock standing hard and leaking. "Mmmm... This looks good," he teased licking his way from base to tip.

"Jesus," Horatio swore as he felt Steve's hot mouth on him. Anything else he was about to say came out as a groan when Steve took him fully in his mouth.

Steve hummed around Horatio's cock, while he slicked up a couple fingers and pressed them into the redhead.

"About fucking time," Horatio sighed closing his eyes. He couldn't decide whether to arch up into Steve's mouth or push back against his fingers.

Steve chuckled around Horatio's cock, but continued to work it over like an all day sucker.

"Enough teasing," Horatio growled.

Looking up from where he was licking Horatio’s cock, Steve smiled and asked, "Something you want?"

"Now he gets playful," Horatio groaned as Steve's tongue found its way into his slit. "Fuck me already. It's been too long."

Steve could hear the need in Horatio's voice and pulled his fingers out before slicking up his cock and pushing it slowly in.

Horatio had no time for slow. "I said fuck me," he growled as he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and pulled him closer.

"Demanding bastard aren't you?"

"Considering I got off the plane wanting you and hoping for a greeting like this when I surprised you yesterday. Yes, I am demanding. It's been far too long since we were together."

"It's only been 4 months," Steve said as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"Four months of phone sex and my own hand."

"You have toys."

"Didn't use them," Horatio admitted.

Steve suddenly pushed in and stopped looking down at Horatio. "What did you say?"

"You heard me the first time."

"Why?"

"Because, I wanted you and they didn't cut it."

Steve leaned down and gave Horatio a gentle kiss. "I love you," he said before wrapping his arms around Horatio's thighs to open him up more and give him what he wanted.

"I love you, too," Horatio said returning Steve's sentiment as his eyes fluttered shut for a second time. He laid there soaking up all the attention Steve was giving him fighting his desire to come early.

Steve set a fast pace as he slid in and out of Horatio knowing the redhead was desperately holding back his orgasm so he came with Steve. He pushed in one last time and firmly told Horatio, "Come for me, Red."

Horatio heard those words and came with a growl, shooting all over himself and Steve. He managed to get his hands up and weakly catch Steve as his lover dropped his legs and slumped forward over him. 

Horatio gently caressed Steve's back and murmured sweet nothings in his ear. 

Steve softly sighed and nestled his head on Horatio's shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too," Horatio echoed again. "I've missed you," he added kissing Steve's cheek.

"Yeah...," Steve said leaning up on an elbow to look at Horatio, drawing circles on the redhead's chest. "Let's talk about you moving out here soon."

"Yeah... I'm getting too old to be hopping a plane all the time."

"Old my ass."

"I feel like it most days."

"So retire. Move out here. Play with Grace. Kyle will be here. Start a business. Give your brother a run for his money in the restaurant business."

"You know it's a bar," Horatio countered. "And, I'm not certain I want to compete with Kamekona."

Steve chuckled. "You would win hands down."

"You're biased."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Horatio softly laughed. "You're good for my ego."

"I thought I was good for your Id as well."

"That was horrible."

"What can I say? You inspire me."

Horatio shook his head and gave Steve a kiss. Hearing the chiming of the clock in the hall he looked at the clock and asked, "What time are you supposed to be in?"

"I usually go in around seven."

"Well," Horatio drawled. "You're late."

"I'm the boss it doesn't matter."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since someone, I'm not naming names, visited and told me that too much work and no play would make me old and gray," Steve replied with a cheeky grin.

"I don't recall phrasing it quite that way."

"So I'm paraphrasing."

"Danny's way of speaking is rubbing off on you."

"Oh?"

"It's not a bad thing per se," Horatio hedged fighting the wry grin that his lips wanted to twist into.

"So you say now, just wait until you have to listen to it day in and day out," Steve laughed.

"To have him in our bed, I'm sure both of us are willing to put up with a lot."

Steve thought about that for a moment, "You're probably right."

"So you're thinking about it?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. I want you happy."

"I'm happy with you."

"But with Danny joining us you'll be happier and complete."

"Yeah."

"You seem to say that a lot."

"Smartass."

"Not the only thing that's smart on me," Horatio quipped.

"That was worse than my pun," Steve retorted.

"That wasn't a pun. That was a badly worded joke."

"Now, you're starting to sound like Danny."

Horatio pouted.

Steve rolled his eyes, but took pity on his lover. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

Horatio rolled them over so he could lie on top of Steve and lean down and kiss him while running his hands up and down Steve's chest. 

"Again?"

"No. I just want to touch you."

Steve threw his arms open and with a smile said, "Touch away."

Horatio laughed, "You're easy."

Steve laughed. He didn't mind being labeled easy, if it got Horatio to touch him all over. He never admitted he liked to be petted, but Horatio just picked up on it right after their first time together.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Horatio said as he caressed Steve's thighs and then his calves before leaning down to suck on one of the brunette's big toes.

"Kinda hard to having you going down on my toe like it was my cock," Steve quietly retorted.

Biting Steve's toe, he moved up to nibble at the soft spot behind his knee and watched as Steve started to squirm before moving on to bite, an leave a mark, on his inner thigh. "Want me to see if I can get you hard again?"

"Yes, no, oh god..." Steve muttered as Horatio kissed everywhere but his cock.

"You need a shower," Horatio added as he ran his finger over the drying come on Steve's abdomen.

"So do you."

"So let's go take a shower together."

Horatio rolled off of Steve and then stood up. He held out his hand.

Steve took hold of Horatio's hand and allowed the redhead to pull him from the bed. He followed Horatio into the bathroom and sat on the toilet while Horatio fiddled with the shower controls trying to get the right temperature. "Stop being so picky."

"You need to fix it so we don't get scalded and froze at the same time," Horatio grumbled.

"It's on the list of things I'll get around to when I retire," Steve retorted.

"Maybe, I should retire and come work on that list," Horatio suggested.

"Maybe, you should."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Do you need one?"

"You tell me."

Steve grabbed Horatio and pulled him close, nuzzling his stomach. "I want you here, with me. Have for quite a while now. But you have to be ready to give up Miami."

"I'm getting there."

"I know. And you're worth the wait."

Horatio smiled and then pulled away. "Come on," he said. "I made you a promise."

"Yes, you did," Steve replied. He stood up and pushed Horatio toward the shower. "Time you made good on it."

Horatio took the shower gel and poured some in his hands before rubbing it all over Steve's body. He had every intention of using the action of getting his lover clean and turning him on at the same time and he made sure to hit every sensitive spot on Steve's body before he even touched his cock. 

"Danny is right," Steve said once he could breathe normally again.

"About?"

"You're a fucking tease."

Horatio chuckled. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"The idea of the three of us is really turning you on, isn't it?" Steve asked suddenly serious.

"It is," Horatio admitted as he turned off the water and helped Steve from the shower. He grabbed a towel, dried Steve off and pushed him toward the bedroom. "Does that bother you?"

"Not as much as it should," Steve replied. He grabbed some of his work clothes from the laundry basket near the dresser and quickly pulled them on.

"You think it should?" Horatio inquired as he grabbed clothes from his duffle bag. He was never so glad to be pulling on a pair of boxers in his life. He had forgotten how chaffing denim could be.

"I don't know. There's part of me who wants what we have currently not to change, and there's another part who wants to grab hold of what we can have with Danny with both hands," Steve explained uncertain if he was making any sense.

Horatio walked over and pulled Steve into a light embrace. "I get what you're trying to say," he said. "Just think about it, okay."

"Okay," Steve softly said. He stole a kiss and then walked out of the room.

"Brat," Horatio muttered as he followed Steve from the room.

"Did you say something, Red?"

"No. Not in the least."

"Huh. So are you coming in with me?" 

"No. I'm dropping you off."

"Chicken."

"Keep it up buckwheat and I won't cook dinner tonight."

"Whatcha making?"

"Lasagna."

"Talk about a tease."

"Yes, we've established that fact."

Steve chuckled at the exasperated note in Horatio's voice. "You ready to go?"

Horatio grabbed Steve's travel mug from the dish rack and filled it with coffee before turning off the pot. "Am now."

Horatio climbed in the truck next to Steve, stowing the cup in the holder. "How much shit are you going to get for being late?"

"Oh I'm sure Danny will have something to say about it."

Horatio just smiled, "I'm sure he will." 

"He has a lot to say about everything," they both pretty much said at the same time with a laugh.

Reaching over, Horatio laid his hand on Steve's thigh caressing little circles as the brunette drove. 

"You're not making it easy for me here, Red," Steve complained quietly but did nothing more than cover Horatio's hand. 

"You've been trained to withstand torture," Horatio pointed out moving their combined hands upward slightly and dipping his fingers to the spot where's he'd marked Steve's inner thigh.

Hitting the brakes a little harder than he intended at the stop light, he pulled Horatio's hand back up to the top of his thigh. "Torture doesn't make me hard."

Horatio smirked, but left his hand where Steve had put it. "You don't mind me borrowing the truck to run a few errands?"

"Unlike Danny, I'm not overly obsessed with my vehicle."

"No, you're just obsessed with his."

"Am not," Steve pouted.

Horatio just shot him a knowing look.

"Okay," Steve admitted reluctantly. "Maybe, I am."

"See, now wasn't that cathartic?"

"You're an ass."

Horatio chuckled. "You love me anyway."

"That's debatable."

"One word,” Horatio said with a smirk. “Lasagna."

"Bastard."

Horatio just laughed. He knew how to get to Steve. And while his lover wasn't as much of a foodie as Danny was, he also knew Steve loved his lasagna. 

"So what kind of errands?" Steve asked as they made their way through the downtown traffic.

"Grocery shopping to make sure I have everything I need."

"Go to the Whole Food in Kahala Mall. It'll be on your way home. You remember how to get there?"

"I do. I have one other stop to make too."

"No stopping at Suzie’s," Steve warned.

Horatio tried to look offended but just laughed. He had no intention of stopping at Honolulu’s version of Arties, but wasn't about to tell Steve that.

Steve pulled into the parking lot near the Palace and Horatio switched places with him. "Call me if anything comes up, so I can hold dinner."

"Okay," Steve agreed. "You have fun and stay out of trouble."

"I promise no major international incidents," Horatio said tongue in cheek.

"No national or local incidents either."

"Yes, dear," Horatio retorted.

Steve shook his head and walked toward the Palace.

Horatio watched as Steve walked into the building with a smile before pulling out of the parking lot into traffic. Steve was still half hard from his teasing and he wondered if Danny would notice.

Steve turned and caught sight of his truck and Horatio as his lover pulled out. Turning he headed through the halls and up the stairs to the Five-O offices. 

"It's about time you got here," Danny greeted him as he walked through the doors.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," Steve snarked with a smile.

"Where's Horatio?" Danny asked following Steve into his office.

"Gone shopping."

"You let him go shopping alone? Are you insane? Wait we've already established the fact that you are."

"Are you done?" Steve asked crossing his arms over his chest. When he saw Danny bite off anything else he was going to say, he continued, "Horatio is making dinner for us."

"Lasagna?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes," Steve answered. "Now, can we get to work?"

"Sure, babe. But, you might want to go to the bathroom and take care of your little problem."

Steve bit back a groan. So much for Danny not noticing his semi arousal. "You're right. Horatio is a fucking tease."

Danny chuckled and walked out of the office.

Steve followed minutes later and went straight to the bathroom thankful only Danny was in the office.


	10. Chapter 10

Horatio would love to have been a fly on the wall with Danny and Steve. He wondered if his lover had been able to get himself under control or if he'd had to take things to hand. With a smile he passed Suzie’s, but didn't stop, he could get what he wanted at a local drug store. He and Steve had stopped using condoms when Steve stopped seeing Cath and he'd stopped seeing Rick. But he didn't want Danny to freak out so he'd buy a box and maybe some more lube, warming was always nice but the tingly kind was better.

Horatio pulled into Steve's driveway and parked. He grabbed his shopping and entered the house after entering the security code that Steve had given him.

He put everything away before he grabbed a beer and went out to the lanai to relax before he started making dinner.

Listening to the waves and the wind in the palm trees, he knew he could get use to this. It was like Miami, but not, better actually. Finishing his beer, he pulled out the various spices and fresh tomatoes and started the sauce. He wanted it to simmer a good part of the day, before putting the pan together and putting in the oven.

Once the sauce was simmering, he shredded the lettuce for a salad and made the dressing to put on it later. Then set the dough for fresh bread to rise. With everything accomplished besides assembly, and final cooking, done, he rewarded himself with another beer and headed back out to the lanai.

Yeah, he could really get use to this.

He settled into Steve's chair again and before he knew it he was lightly dozing in the afternoon sun.

His phone ringing woke him up. "Caine," he answered.

_"Hey babe, we're leaving early. Need us to pick anything up?"_

Horatio smiled when he heard Danny's voice the term of endearment. "Only if you and Steve want to stop and get some wine."

_"We can do that. See ya soon._

Looking at his phone, Horatio saw he'd slept longer than planned. Getting up he headed to the kitchen to cook the meat and put the lasagna together.

He was sliding the lasagna in the oven when Danny came in carrying a bottle of wine.

"Hi," Danny said.

"Where's Steve?"

"He went to check the mail."

"Dinner should be ready in about an hour."

"Can't wait. I've been daydreaming about your lasagna all day long."

Horatio chuckled.

"Is that all you've been dreaming about?" he teased as he closed the oven door and turned around, leaning back against the counter, to look at Danny.

"You know it isn't," Danny said stalking closer. "I saw what you did to Steve this morning. You did that on purpose."

"Of course," he said with a shrug.

"Was that for my benefit?" Danny asked as he stood mere inches from Horatio.

"No, that was for my benefit and Steve's," Horatio answered. He wrapped a hand around Danny's neck and pulled him in before claiming his mouth for a kiss he whispered, "Never forget how much I love him and desire him."

"Am I interrupting?"

Horatio slowly ended the kiss, but didn't let Danny pull away. He saw the concern mixed with desire in Danny’s eyes. "No," he said. "My mother taught me how to share."

"Good thing my mother taught me to share too," Steve said as he walked forward, until Danny was sandwiched between them.

"Yeah?" Horatio asked looking at Steve over Danny and seeing his lover's nod and smile.

"Yeah."

Horatio smiled.

Danny gulped. The idea of being with Steve and Horatio had been an incredible fantasy, but now that it's close to becoming reality, he found himself with a severe case of nerves.

Steve caught hold of Danny's shoulders and turned him around. He then leaned in and took his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss while Horatio rubbed soothing circles down Danny's back.

Danny sighed as Steve pulled back from their kiss and watched as he leaned to give Horatio a kiss as well. 

"How long until dinner?"

"An hour," Horatio answered, wrapping an arm around Danny and reaching out to touch Steve too.

"So not enough time?"

Horatio laughed, "No," he answered and watched as Danny looked between them. 

"What?"

Horatio smirked and leaned down to whisper in Danny's ear all the things he planned to do to him that very night.

Danny shivered and moaned.

Steve pulled Danny close and added to his sensory overload.

Danny pushed away and walked over to the fridge for a beer, he needed to get some space between him and them.

"Danny?" Horatio questioned.

Danny shook his head. "I'm okay. It's just. Wow... If I thought last night kissing you was intense," he said to Horatio, "the two of you together is overwhelming."

Horatio looked between Steve and Danny and saw Steve start to pull back away from them. "So we go slow," Horatio declared. "Steve why don't you take Danny outside, have a beer, get to know each other a little better while I finish dinner."

Steve nodded. He didn't think he could handle Danny freaking out and so agreed with Horatio to go slow. His first step was to hold out his hand to Danny.

Danny was tempted to slap a bottle of beer in Steve's hand, but he placed his hand in it instead accepting the gesture for what it was. He allowed Steve to lead him out onto the lanai and into a new kind of relationship.

Horatio smiled as he watched them walk out of the kitchen. He then turned his attention to finishing their dinner.

Steve dropped down on the lounger and spread his legs to either side pulling Danny to sit between them and lay back against him. When Danny was comfortable he wrapped an arm around him and laid his hand flat on Danny's stomach.

"You're really okay with this?" Danny asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I am. I just don't know how it's all going to work. Horatio is the one with all the answers."

Danny turned to look at Steve, "You aren't doing this because of what happened between him and me, or because it's what he wants are you?"

"God, no, Danny. I want to be with you. But I love Horatio too. I just don't know how to make it work without someone getting hurt."

"We were going into this with our eyes open," Danny said hoping he sounded reassuring. He too was scared of being hurt as well as hurting Steve and Horatio.

"So like Horatio said. Go slow," Steve said as he leaned down to kiss Danny gently only deepening the kiss when he felt Danny's hands grip him harder.

"God, you two are beautiful together," Horatio said watching them from the doorway.

"Join us," Steve said patting the side of the lounger.

"No, I have to finish up in there. I just wanted to check on you guys."

"In other words watch," Steve teased.

"Maybe."

"There's one thing you need to know about Horatio," Steve said as if Horatio wasn't standing there and listening.

"And what's that?" Danny asked.

"He's a voyeur."

"He gets his kicks from watching other people have sex?"

"It's not wise to speak about the chef in third person," Horatio grumbled, but good-naturedly.

"Sorry, oh great chef," Steve snarked back, then turned to Danny, "Not so much in the way of strangers unless it's really good porn, but his partners, yes."

"Oh..." was about all Danny could say as he looked at Horatio and saw the glazed expression as the redhead watched Steve absently caressing his leg.

Steve smirked and slid his hand closer to the noticeable bulge in Danny's slacks.

"Now, who is the fucking tease?" Horatio asked slightly breathless with anticipation.

"You both are," Danny replied as he caught hold of Steve's roaming hand.

Steve laughed. He raised Danny's hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against the knuckles.

Horatio bit back a gasp as he watched Steve suck each one of Danny's fingers into his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to go over and join them. Dinner would never get finished if he did. Pressing the heel of his hand to his hardening cock, he took a deep breath. "Steve touch him," he instructed

"See what I mean," Steve murmured in Danny's ear before he slid his other hand down Danny's front to cup the blond's cock through his slacks.

"Yeah," Danny moaned as he arched up into Steve's hand. "Redheads are always bossy."

Steve burst out laughing. "You have no idea..." 

Horatio just smiled and walked toward them finally. Leaning down he kissed Steve first then Danny, reaching out to put his hand over Steve on Danny. He squeezed which caused both men to groan, then turned and walked back in the house.

Danny sagged back against Steve. "Be a dear and get me off," he requested in a quiet murmur.

"You sure?"

"Yes.”

Steve kissed along Danny's cheek while he undid his partner's pants and slipped his hand inside. Grasping Danny's cock, he pulled it out and started to stroke using long, slow strokes brushing his thumb over the head. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, Horatio stood inside and watched while Steve took care of Danny.

"God, that feels good," Danny moaned.

"You're beautiful," Steve said in a quiet hush.

"Not gonna be the girl, Steven."

"If you can still think, I'm not doing something right."

Danny moan as Steve reached deeper between his legs and caressed his balls. 

"Change places with me?"

"You want me to move? Now?"

"Yes," Steve instructed as he moved from behind Danny. Pulling his partner’s pants down a little further Steve settled between Danny's legs and kissed the newly bared skin before licking down Danny’s cock.

"Jesus!" Danny softly swore.

Steve smirked before swallowing Danny whole.

Danny ran his hands through Steve's hair, and up and down his head and neck. As Steve's increased his suction, Danny pushed up into the heat of Steve's mouth. Closing his eyes he never saw Steve motion for Horatio nor did he know the redhead had joined them again until he felt hands on his shoulders and a breath against his ear, whispering, "Let go."

Danny softly moaned as he came and melted into Horatio's light embrace.

"Beautiful," Horatio murmured as he continued to gently caress Danny's shoulders.

Steve licked Danny clean and tucked him back into his pants before moving up and softly kissing him.

Horatio had both of them in his embrace and felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to be able to be with these two men. Dropping a kiss on both their heads he got up before his knees completely cramped up, leaving them to cuddle in the afterglow of Danny's orgasm. Besides if he stayed the lasagna would burn and they would be out their dinner.

"Where ya going?" Danny asked feeling Horatio move.

"Dinner, It'll be ready soon."

"Good, I'm hungry," Danny muttered.

"Me too," Steve parroted with a lazy grin as he spooned Danny.

"I bet," Horatio said with a smirk.

"For food, Red," Danny retorted. "For food."

"Thought that was what we were talking about."

"Knowing you, it could have another meaning," Danny pointed out.

"True," he said holing out his hand. "But this time I'm innocent."

Steve laughed and took Horatio's hand, allowing his lover to pull him up and into his arms for a quick kiss, before turning to Danny and offering him a hand.

Danny took Horatio's and allowed the redhead to pull him to his feet. "You innocent, Red. Highly unlikely."

"Keep it up, Jersey."

"And what?"

"No lasagna."

"Hmmm."

"I'll take your bag of peppermint patties away."

"Now that's playing hard ball."

Horatio just arched an eyebrow at him and led them into the kitchen. Once he had them in his realm, he gave each one directions to set the table and get the salad out while he pulled the lasagna out of the oven. 

Setting it on the table, while the other two finished their tasks, he opened a bottle of wine pouring three glasses. When they were all seated, Horatio raised a glass, "To us."

"To us," they echoed.

Dinner was a light-hearted affair now that the sexual edge had been taken off.

And several helpings later, when everyone pushed their plates away, Horatio smiled and stood up. “I cooked, you get to do the dishes," he teased taking his plate to the sink. Refilling his glass of wine, he walked out to the lanai leaving them to clean up.

Horatio settled onto the lounger and enjoyed the evening while he listened to his lovers do the dishes.

Lovers.

He liked the sound of that.

Danny nudged Steve and pointed to Horatio where he sat and smiled as he looked at him with a soft smile. "He did this for all of us," Danny commented.

"I know, and I couldn't love him more."

"What do you say we go show him how much he means to us?"

"Us?"

Danny looked over at Steve, "Yeah, us. He's a force of nature you can't help but be attracted to."

"There are times when you have really good ideas, Danno," Steve quipped.

"Don't sound so surprised," Danny retorted.

Steve laughed and then pulled Danny in for a soft kiss.

Danny returned the kiss, but Steve pulled away when he tried to deepen it. "Wha?"

"Why don't you go out there and finish what you two started last night," Steve suggested.

"So Red isn't the only one who likes to watch."

Steve smirked. 

Danny rolled his eyes, but went to join Horatio.

"Hey, Red," Danny said as he walked up and sat down on the edge of the lounger with Horatio. 

"Where's Steve?" 

"Finishing the dishes, he kicked me out."

"What did you do?" 

"I was watching you," Danny admitted. 

"And he kicked you out so he could watch us," Horatio surmised. 

Danny laughed, "He's as bad as you are."

"No. I'm worse," Horatio assured him as he pulled Danny down for a kiss. 

Danny allowed himself melt into Horatio's embrace as the redhead deepened the kiss.

Steve watched them from the kitchen window and felt himself grow hard again.

He hadn't been sure how he'd feel watching Horatio and Danny together. He knew he hadn't liked it when he saw Horatio even being remotely affectionate with Rick, but with Danny it was different. There was such a mutual affection between them seeing them together was just natural. 

Horatio rolled them over and pinned Danny underneath him without breaking the kiss or stopping his undressing of the blond. He knew Steve wanted a show and he was going to give him one.

He left Danny's shirt spread open as he continued down the blond's body. Unzipping Danny's pants, he instructed, "lift," then pulled them down and off when Danny complied with his instructions. Straddling the blond's legs, he looked down at the body as hairy as his own. Horatio ran his hands up Danny's legs before leaning down to plant a kiss on Danny's reawakening cock. "Next time, I get to taste you," he said quietly looking up at Danny then slowly moving to run his hands though the blond hair littering Danny's chest before claiming his mouth in another deep kiss.

Danny rolled them over and sat up reversing their positions when he felt Horatio lose some of his control. He shoved Horatio's t-shirt up and wrestled it off before leaning down to lick across a nipple hidden in the red curls. "Mmm, my turn to take care of you."

Horatio moaned.

"You like that idea, don't you?" Danny softly asked while he toyed with Horatio's nipples.

"Yes," Horatio breathed. Unintentionally, Danny had discovered his major kink; having someone else take control during sex.

Danny ran his hands up and down Horatio's chest, carding his fingers through the red curls. Lightly scraping a nail over a nipple he could feel Horatio’s erection beneath him and scooted back to reach for the buttons of Horatio's jeans. 

Horatio caught hold of Danny's wrist and tugged him down against him and as their bare chests came together he moaned before taking Danny's mouth in another kiss. Running his hands up under the blond's shirt tails he caressed Danny's bare back and ran his hands down to grasp his ass and dip his fingers between the cheeks.

"Tease," Danny muttered breathlessly when he broke the kiss.

"It's not teasing if I plan to follow through."

"God."

"Nope, just me."

"Smartass."

"You have no idea," Steve said as he joined them.

"Couldn't hold out, could you?"

"No," Steve admitted. "And, I suggest that we take this somewhere a little more private and a lot more comfortable."

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable here," Horatio said as he reached out for Steve and tugged him closer.

"I can see that, but unless you want your ass hanging out while you fuck me, I suggest we take this to bed."

"Hey, what about me?" Danny complained.

Steve ran his hand down Danny's ass. "This is mine."

"Ours," Horatio reminded Steve.

"Ours," Steve replied.

"And, you two are mine," Danny contributed. "Now, which one of you is going to fuck me?"

Steve tugged Danny up and against him for a kiss before pulling Horatio up too. "We'll figure it out when we get there," he said with a shrug.

"Steve is," Horatio answered as he walked away from them with his jeans still unbuttoned. 

Danny looked at his pants where Horatio threw them, shrugged and followed the redhead, leaving Steve to watch them both walk away, one shirtless and one pantless. 

"What will you be doing?" Danny asked as he followed Horatio up the stairs to Steve's bedroom.

"You'll be fucking me and Steve will be fucking you," Horatio answered as he removed his jeans and boxers.

"Damn," Danny breathed stunned.

Steve shook his head as he leaned in the doorway. "Don't break his brain, Horatio. The State of Hawaii won't thank you."

"Yeah, because God knows no one would be able to put up with you as a partner," Danny retorted.

"Daniel," Horatio warned. "Now is not the time."

"You're right," Danny said as he pulled Steve close for a gentle kiss. "Sorry."

Steve didn't answer he just pulled Danny tight against him and deepened the kiss.

Horatio made himself at home on the bed and watched Steve and Danny kiss.

"We're leaving someone out," Danny whispered into Steve's ear.

"We need to remedy that."

Together Steve and Danny joined Horatio, each taking a side of the redhead, touching and teasing his body.

Horatio was in heaven and maybe hell. He didn't know who to touch first, or whether to just lie back and soak up the attention.

Steve answered that question for him. "You are going to lie very still and let us have our way with you."

"Oh god!" Horatio moaned at that command. Steve knew how much he liked to be ordered around in bed.

Danny looked up and smirked at Horatio's moan. "So the bossy one loves to be bossed around in bed."

"Yes, he does," Steve confirmed. "Why don't you play with him while I go find out what he bought for our pleasure."

Danny nuzzled Horatio's neck. "Do you like toys, Red?" he asked as he nibbled along Horatio's neck.

"Yes," Horatio breathed. He tilted his head so Danny could have more access to his neck.

"What kind of toys do you like?" Danny asked again.

"These," Steve answered as he spilled the contents of a black velvet bag onto the bed.

Danny looked at the various toys that were laying on the bed. Picking up on particular dildo, he turned it over in his hand. “Shall we try this one; fill you up while we play with you?"

Horatio groaned and arched up into Danny's touch.

Steve watched as Danny kissed Horatio's hip, resting his head in the hollow of it while he slipped his hand between the redhead’s legs. Drizzling the lube over his fingers he slipped one finger inside. 

Horatio moaned as he felt the tingle from the lube as Danny slipped his finger in. He'd bought the lube to use on the blond not to have it turned on him

Steve leaned down and stolen a kiss from Horatio. "Had your surprise turned on you, didn't you?" he whispered In Horatio's ear.

Horatio nodded

Danny slipped another finger in causing Horatio to moan, then slipped a third one in, noticing how loose the redhead was, he assumed he and Steve had made love that morning. 

"Ready?" Steve asked.

Horatio nodded.

Danny saw Steve nod toward him and took the dildo, liberally coating it lube, then slid it in. 

Horatio arched off the bed, but Steve pushed him back down and then held him there with his hand in the center of the redhead's chest.

Danny slid the dildo in and out causing Horatio to moan and groan.

"You like that don't you?"

Horatio nodded and tried to buck up into the in and out stroking Danny was doing.

"Do you want Danny to suck your cock? Make you come with the dildo in your ass and his mouth on your cock?"

As much as Horatio wanted to say yes, he didn't want that for their first time together. He wanted to feel Danny in him. "No," he moaned. "Want him inside me and you inside Danny."

"All at once?" Steve asked, clarifying exactly what Horatio wanted.

"Yes." 

"God," Danny muttered, from where he was watching their conversation while he slowly fucked Horatio with the dildo. 

Steve had to close his eyes and bite back a groan of his own as he fought to stay in control. He had heard one time that bottoms top, and it was especially true in Horatio's case.

Now he understood why Horatio's toys weren't enough for him anymore. He needed two lovers to satisfy him, and Steve was glad the redhead had chosen him and Danny.

He opened his eyes when he felt Danny's calloused hand on his thigh.

"You still with us?" Danny quietly asked.

"Barely, but yeah."

Danny slowly pulled the dildo from Horatio and set it aside. Shifting until he was once again laying next to the redhead, he leaned over to kiss first Steve then Horatio. He looked at the two men that came to mean so much to him. Both so alike in their need. "Condoms?" He asked.

"We don't have any, we don't," Steve started to say only to be interrupted by Horatio's, "New box in the bathroom. Bought them today."

"Boy Scout," Steve muttered before rolling off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Have you ever traced that magnificent back tattoo with your tongue?" Danny asked Horatio in a conspiratory whisper.

"Several times."

"What's it do to him?"

"Try it sometime and find out, Danno," Steve answered as he returned to the bed with the box of condoms.

"That an invitation?"

"Maybe."

"Tease."

Horatio chuckled at the two of them then looked at Danny and told him, "I need you."

"You got me, Red," Danny quietly vowed. "You got both of us."

"I know, but I need you in me," Horatio replied reaching for Danny

Danny was about to move between Horatio's legs when Steve stopped him. "Let me," Steve said pulling out a condom and rolling it onto Danny's cock.

Danny moaned at the feel of Steve's hands on him as the brunette guided him between Horatio's legs and into the redhead.

Horatio moaned as Danny entered him with Steve's guidance. "Feels so good."

Danny stroked in and out a few times before pushing in one more time and stopping, leaning down to kiss Horatio.

Horatio held Danny, running his hand up and down the blond's back. "Steve, get him ready," Horatio said with a smile. Danny was about to come unglued at his and Steve's hands.

Horatio made it his job to keep Danny distracted with kisses while Steve worked to prep him.

"So good," Danny repeated over and over as Steve played with his ass and Horatio gripped his cock. When he was ready, he pushed back hard against Steve's fingers. "Now."

Steve rolled his condom on and slid into Danny in one smooth stroke.

This pushed Danny deeper into Horatio, and they both groaned.

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's chest and pulled him flush against him. "You ready, Danno?"

"Yes," Danny hissed.

Steve set the rhythm for the three of them. Every time he pushed into Danny he knew Horatio was feeling it. Looking over Danny he saw Horatio smile and slowed his strokes so he could balance on one hand and reach out to tenderly run his hand through Horatio's hair. "Love you," he mouthed and saw Horatio nod.

With one hand, Horatio caressed Danny's chest and with the other he reached up to Steve.

Steve caught hold of Horatio's hand with his left one. He drew it to his lips and softly kissed it before motioning Danny to do the same.

Caught in between his lovers Danny was the first to come, backing back and forth between Horatio and Steve until he was too sensitive to move. 

Danny clamping down on Steve tore his orgasm from him and he came deep inside Danny. He caught himself before he slumped against his lovers crushing them into the bed. He pulled out, rolled off to the side and dealt with the condom.

Danny did likewise, but rolled to the opposite side of the redhead.

As one, they both reached for Horatio's weeping cock and began to stroke it, which sent Horatio over the edge with a loud groan.

"You're gonna kill me," Horatio said with a sigh. 

Steve rolled from the bed to grab a wash cloth and clean them all up before pulling the sheet over all of them. 

A few murmured "love you's" and they fell asleep with limbs tangled together finally complete for the first time ever.

Danny surfaced first with his sweet tooth nagging away at him. He tried to carefully untangle himself without waking the other two, but didn't succeed.

"You in a hurry to be somewhere?" Horatio quietly asked trying to keep the worry he was feeling from his voice.

"We didn't get to dessert and sex makes me crave sweets," Danny softly explained.

"Why don't you go get your bag of peppermint patties," Horatio suggested. "And when you get back you can explain why they are in Steve's freezer."

"Busted," Steve muttered before pulling Horatio closer.

"Because other things make me crave sweets to so I might as well keep them here too," Danny tossed out as he padded out of the room buck naked.

"I was right," Horatio remarked looking at Steve. "You were trying to woo him."

"And when did you figure that out?"

"Last time I was here."

"And that's why you're the lieutenant."

"Give it a rest ‘Commander’; you're as subtle as a train wreck when you're attracted to someone."

"You hit the nail on the head with that," Danny comment from the doorway where he was busy licking peppermint patties off his fingers.

"Save any for us?" Steve inquired trying to change the subject.

"I may have."

"Tease."

"So says the biggest tease of them all," Danny pointed out as he crossed the room and sat down on the bed. 

Steve chuckled, this time it was Danny's turn to state the obvious. Reaching across Horatio, he tugged Danny down next to them and took the hand Danny was licking and proceeded to lick Danny's fingers again. 

"Again I say you two are gonna kill me," Horatio half-heartedly complained.

"There are worse ways to go," Danny moaned.

Horatio laughed. "Yeah there are," he agreed. "Much worse ways to go than between my SEAL and my peppermint patty eating Jersey cop."

"Hawaiian cop," Danny corrected.

Steve dropped Danny's hand and looked him in the eye. "Danny?"

"I mean it. This is my home and you two are my future."

Horatio knew how monumental of a declaration this was for Danny. He'd asked how Horatio had done it moving to Florida, and they had talked several times about Jersey and how Danny felt about being so far away from home, no matter how much he'd started to like the island. Maybe he needed to seriously start thinking about making that transition himself. Especially after tonight. 

Steve slid a hand behind Danny's neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Love you, Danno."

"Love you, babe."

They then turned and each gently kissed Horatio. "We love you, Red," they said.

Reaching out to tighten his embrace on both men, Horatio kissed one than the other, "Love you both."

"Too soon for round two?" Steve asked several minutes later.

"I want to cuddle," Danny said scooting closer to Horatio. "How about you, Red?"

"Cuddling sounds good," Horatio replied and chuckled when Steve pouted.

"Stop with the pouty face, Super SEAL," Danny commanded. "We've got plenty of time for round two."

Horatio scooted up in the bed so he was resting his back against the headboard. It was amusing to watch them. "Danny's right, we have plenty of time to be together. None of us slept well last night so let’s get a good night's sleep and see how we feel in the morning."

Steve looked up at him, "Who are you and what did you do with the real Horatio?"

"I'm being sensible for once, so hush and go to sleep," Horatio retorted.

"Bossy," Danny grumbled as he settled down next to Horatio, an arm thrown across the redhead’s chest.

Steve smiled and settled back on the other side of Horatio. Yes, his lover was being sensible and all but he still had to wonder if Horatio had come to some decision he had yet to share with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve woke hours later and thought about skipping his morning swim to spend as much time with his lovers.

"I can hear you thinking," Horatio murmured. "Go take your swim. We'll work on breakfast."

"Freaking early risers," Danny grumbled trying to bury himself deeper in the bed.

"So you don't want to help me make breakfast?" Horatio teased the blond and laughed at Danny's garbled response which he is sure had several choice words for him and Steve.

"Come with me," Steve offered as he got out of bed.

"Might as well. We can wake Danny up when we come back."

Steve smiled and walked into the bathroom to grab a couple of towels.

"We going skinny dipping?" Horatio softly breathed into Steve's ear after he joined him in the bathroom.

"It's been awhile," Steve said as a shiver ran down his spine. "So, why not?"

Horatio just smiled at Steve's reaction. With a smile, he took the towel and wrapped it around his waist, leaving Steve standing there looking at him.

"What are you up to?"

"Not a thing."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know," Horatio said with a shrug.

“Horatio?"

"I'm just thinking about some things," Horatio said as he walked through the doors to the lanai.

"Last night? Danny?"

Hearing the uncertainly in Steve's voice he turned and grabbed his lover. "God, no. This with Danny is good. Very good."

"Okay," Steve said dropping a quick kiss on Horatio's lips. "You'll tell me when it's time."

"Yeah."

Horatio dropped his towel and walked into the surf. He knew Steve would follow unable to resist the pull of the ocean or the fact he got turned on seeing the redhead wet and naked.

Steve shook his head and followed. Horatio was pushing his buttons hard this morning. He watched as Horatio dove under a wave then followed suit coming up next to his lover in the chest deep water.

Horatio caught hold of Steve and kissed him.

Holding the redhead tight against him, Steve deepened the kiss. "That's what I needed."

“We're going to have to figure out how to have alone time. You and me, me and Danny, you and Danny."

"I still don't know how to do this; I just know I want to."

"We'll figure it out," Horatio said giving him another kiss before pushing away. "Let's go."

Horatio struck out and swam for a least half a mile before turning around and heading back in. Steve kept up with him and they both walked out of the surf together.

They grabbed their towels, dried off and then headed up to the house. They found Danny sitting on the lounger wearing a pair of Steve's sweats drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, look who's awake? Thought you were staying in bed?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep," Danny grumbled. 

"You made coffee?" Horatio tossed over his shoulder as he wandered into the house for some clothes.

Danny didn't bother to answer him. He looked at Steve and patted the empty spot beside him.

Steve didn't need another invitation. He settled next to Danny and gave him a brief kiss good morning.

Horatio poured his coffee and watched Steve and Danny while he sipped it. Smiling, he made a decision and went to look for his phone. He needed to make a call.

Steve stole Danny's cup and finished it off.

"I made it," Danny grumbled. "You refill it."

"And I'll see what's taking Horatio so long," Steve hazard.

"That too."

"You're so transparent, Danno."

“Bite me, Steven,” Danny countered.

“Later.” Steve tossed the promise over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

Steve expected to find Horatio in the kitchen. When he didn’t he searched the lower part of the house, but didn’t find the redhead anywhere. So he returned to the kitchen to fill Danny’s coffee cup because it wasn’t wise to let the blond operate under caffeinated.

He met Danny on his way back out to the lanai and handed over the cup. “Where’s Horatio?” the blond inquired.

“Upstairs, I guess,” Steve answered and smiled when heard Horatio’s voice drift down from his bedroom.

“Shall we go get him?”

Steve nodded and jogged up the stairs with Danny following at a slower pace since his knee was bothering him.

Steve quietly leaned in the doorway and watched Horatio pace around the room with his phone to his ear.

"Thanks, Cal," Horatio said as he ended the call. "I'll be back in a few weeks to settle up things."

"Horatio? What did you do?" Steve questioned having caught the tail end of Horatio's conversation.

"I resigned."

"You did what?" 

"I resigned."

"Why?"

Horatio looked at Steve. He couldn't believe Steve had just asked him that. 

"Because it was time," Danny said from behind Steve.

Steve turned and looked at Danny. "You knew?"

"Not in so many words, but like I told you the other day, we talk about things."

"Were you ever going to talk to me about it?" Steve demanded feeling suddenly angry and hating himself for it.

Horatio sighed. After a wonderful night and a nice morning so far, he didn't want to do this now. "Besides our conversation yesterday morning about it. No, I hadn't told you it was a serious consideration yet. I needed to work it out in my own mind, *I* needed to be ready. And I didn't know how ready I was until this morning. Danny and I have been talking about the case with the kids and dealing with that as a father, and it mutated into talking about moving away from home and starting over."

"And you didn't think I'd any knowledge about relocating and starting over?"

"As a kid, yes. But not as a 30 something or 50 something adult changing careers," Horatio said with a sigh, sitting down heavily on the bed. Not really looking at either one of them. 

"I just did that two years ago," Steve reminded them as he settled onto the bed near Horatio. "I thought we were doing better, that you could trust me with this kind of thing."

"No, Steve. You came home. You might not have lived here for 20 years but it was still home. You knew how to talk to the people. You knew the customs. You knew people and people remembered you," Danny pointed out. 

Reaching over to take Steve's hand, Horatio held it tight, while Danny stood in front of them. "You know I trust you absolutely."

"Then why?" he hated he sounded like a whiny five year old, but the fact his lover hadn't talked to him about something so important hurt.

Danny waved off Horatio answering Steve's question. He needed to be able to tell Steve why he went to Horatio and not him. It had been part of their argument the other day as much everything else. "It's not about Horatio, or me, not trusting you, Steve. It's about me talking to Horatio about leaving everything you know and love to go someplace you've never been before, ever, to start over. It was about me wanting to know how long it took him to get used to Miami when he left New York, so I could have an idea of how long it would take me to admit I love being in Hawaii. It was about me asking about your relationship with him and the distance and did he ever think he'd move here."

Steve sighed. He didn't know what to say to make things right between them once again.

Horatio pulled him close and gave him a light kiss. "This is part of figuring out how to make it work. We all have to learn that sometimes I need to talk to Danny, or vice versa, before we talk to you. And Danny has to understand we have a history and sometimes I may need to be with just you. Just like you two share something I'm not a part of and need that time too. And none of it is meant to hurt the odd man out at the moment. We just need to understand and talk to one another."

"I'm not very good at talking," Steve softly admitted.

"We know," Danny said settling on the bed next to Steve. "Me and Red got more than enough words for that."

Steve chuckled at that. Horatio and Danny did have enough words.

"You still have to talk to us though; you can't keep it bottled up anymore." Horatio told him.

"I know," Steve admitted sinking into Horatio's embrace and feeling Danny wrap his arms around both of them.

After a bit, Steve's stomach rumbled and caused Horatio to chuckle. "I guess it's time for breakfast," the redhead observed.

"Zeppolos?" Danny asked.

Horatio just laughed. "Yeah, I can do that," he agreed. It didn't surprise him Danny had asked for zeppolos. 

"I can hear your cholesterol going up now," Steve muttered.

"So speaks the man who loves to eat them hot and dipped in chocolate," Horatio reminded his dark haired lover. 

"Pineapple sauce," Steve corrected.

"If I remember correctly it was me eating the pineapple sauce…." Horatio paused, "Off you."

"Oh, Jesus..." Danny said shaking his head. "For that I might have to learn to eat pineapple."

"Wouldn't that be torture, Danno?" Steve gently teased.

"Only for you, Steven," Danny countered.

Horatio laughed and realized he'd been doing a lot more of that, lately. "Come on boys, let's go make breakfast."

"And plan our future together," Danny said, following Horatio and Steve from the room.

fin

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Poly Big Bang 2012](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585805) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
